


in my defense, i wasn't supervised

by grootmorning



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Construction Worker Owen Grady, F/M, Office Hot Shot Claire Dearing, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, need i say more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootmorning/pseuds/grootmorning
Summary: AU. Claire Dearing knows having sex with the construction worker sent to remodel your office bar is a cliche.





	in my defense, i wasn't supervised

Honestly, it was the biggest cliche ever.

That was the one thing running through Claire's mind as she watched the guy sent to remodel her office bar sink to his knees between her spread legs. Her skirt had been hiked up to her thighs to accommodate her resting her heeled feet on the edges of the desk, opening herself up to his hungry gaze.

"Mr Grady, I - "

"Owen," he smiled smugly, placing his hands on her spread thighs, kneading the flesh slowly. 

She could feel herself growing wetter under his steady gaze, and she thanked whoever was up there her big office chair was not upholstered with fabric. That was going to be easier to clean at least.

One foot slipped a little, and the underwear hanging from her ankle swung a little. Owen let out a small laugh, before allowing her to brace her calves on his broad shoulders, over his henley. 

Leaning forward, he took a deep inhale of her, his breath washing hotly over where she was exposed. Claire gave a small yelp, her thighs shaking. On instinct, she tried to close her legs but Owen held her open, pressing soft kisses to the crease of her thigh.

"The door's locked, right?"

"Ssh," he scraped his teeth over her inner thigh, rising up on his knees to press closer to her.

"I don't want anybody to - "

Adjusting the material of her skirt, he gave her a wolfish grin, "Nobody's going to see Miss Claire Dearing, CEO of InGen, get down and dirty with the help, I promise you." He flicked a thumb over her folds, listening to her breath hitch. "Besides, I locked the door the minute I kissed you."

"You planned this, you - "

Attaching his mouth to her, he barely heard her words cut off into a low moan. He groaned into her wetness as her hips pushed against him. Pushing his tongue into her, Owen felt a yank on his hair. Attagirl.

Her thighs were shaking with the effort. The material of her skirt was pressing into her thighs with a dull ache that she knew she would feel later, but she would feel Owen Grady more. 

The pushed up sleeves of his henley rubbed against the top of her thighs as his head bobbed between them, eating her out like a five course meal. Claire wrapped her hands around the back of his head, clutching him to her, crying out as he hit a particularly good spot.

She could feel perspiration beading her brow. Her heel slipped again, and she fought to reach that crest of pleasure.  _Take me higher_ , she begged silently through her moans, unable to form coherent words.

Releasing her, Owen grinned as she reached out weakly for him.  _No,_ she screamed in her mind,  _she was so close._ Her chest heaved, and she tried to reach for him again but he batted her hands away. 

He swiped over his mouth with the hem of his shirt, making her lower belly go lax. His hands dropped to his belt, unbuckling it quickly and pushing his hand into his pants to stroke himself. 

A low breath escaped him. With the other hand, he readjusted her position, and she was in no way shape or form ready to fight him. Sitting on her chair, he pulled his cock out, sat her on top of him.

Twin moans escaped them at the contact, and Claire rocked her hips forward, aching to take him in. She begged, would have sobbed if she could, "I'm so close."

"In a minute, baby."

"So close," her eyes fluttered shut as his nimble fingers unbuttoned half the buttons on her blouse, exposing her bra.

He made a sound of affirmation as he cupped her breasts, his thumbs stroking over the lace. She felt strangely pleased that he liked her choice. But that didn't matter after he slipped a hand under her ass, lifting her up as he closed his mouth over her right breast.

The lace was thin, pathetic really, and she could feel his tongue worrying her nipple over the lace, over and over again until they were so hard, it hurt. Again, her hands wrapped around his head, clinging onto him and pressing him closer to her. 

Her hips were still moving, grinding down against him and he let out a low groan, the vibrations rippling through her body. He eagerly moved over, giving her other breast the same attention.

Claire appreciated it, she did, but there were bigger things at hand here.

"Owen," she whined, pushing her hips forward again. It was so hot. She was so hot. Her hands moved over his neck, across his shoulders and back up again, trying to get him to move. 

"I got you, I got you," Owen sat her down with a arm around her waist, swallowing her surprised cry with a bruising kiss. God, he could kiss those lips forever. Sucking her tongue into his mouth, he lifted his hips, driving into her. 

He was going to have to keep kissing her, otherwise those noises she was making was going to send the whole senior management team into her office. 

Blunt nails scratched down the side of his neck. 

She needed to breathe. Breaking the kiss, she rested her cheek on his forehead, focusing on lifting onto her knees and sinking down again, matching Owen thrust for thrust. Claire was panting, closing her eyes as she felt Owen kiss down the side of her neck. 

Large hands pulled down the cups of her bra, exposing her chest, and she had a split second to feel the cold before he palmed them, letting out a growl as he played with her breasts. She let out a small yelp at an angled thrust, a whimper as he twisted one nipple gently and put his mouth on the other. 

Her whole body was on fire. It was flicking out into every single part of her body. And the strongest was when they were joined. 

Owen felt so good, and she think she told him so. Babbled it really. But he grinned and left a love bite in between her breasts, so she think he heard it. 

Claire came suddenly with a loud half-scream as Owen dropped his hand to press it against her clit. Boneless with the sudden wave of pleasure, Claire simply dropped into his lap, holding onto to him. 

Owen grunted, lifting her a few more times before he himself squeezed his eyes shut, burying his head in her shoulder as he came. 

The air was thick and heavy with the smell of sex. Claire looked a mess, skirt up to her thighs with her blouse half open, and breasts hanging out of her bra. She smacked him as he snickered, relatively well dressed still.

"This is your fault," she told him.

"I know," he grinned, unabashed.

"Think we can open a window?"

They looked out of the 52nd storey window. Owen placed a soft kiss to her breast.

"I don't think so, honey."

**Author's Note:**

> i really should not have watched jurassic world before going to bed. or should i have?
> 
> tumblr: [here](http://ltfrankcastle.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [here](http://twitter.com/ltfrankcastie)


End file.
